Reunited
by ciphersnazzy
Summary: After the battle with the Oracion Seis and the defeat of Nirvana, Aries is not only gaining a new owner, but an old friend. Short LokexAries fluff :3


**Hallo, I am LuLu-Bot3000, and this is my first fanfiction on this site. I've finally decided to actually upload something on this account, so have my OTP Loke x Aries. This story is just something short I made up when I was in study class. **

**Hope you enjoy it :3**

She tilted her head, closed her eyes and smiled sweetly to the twin spirits in front of her. Feeling her magic grow stronger as she created another bond with another golden key spirit.

The blonde fluttered her eyes open to see the two blue spirits of Gemini bouncing up and down, waving happily as they faded into golden light, returning to the Spirit World. Content that she had more members to her spirit family, she sighed in relief. These spirits have finally been released from unnecessary abuse.

_"It's time for peace and kindness, my friends."_ She thought, holding her hand against her keys so her spirits could hear her. They all glowed brightly, making the girl giggle before turning to the last spirit. She had just made contracts with Scorpio and Gemini, the last of Angel's discarded spirits was Aries.

The timid ram spirit hid her head in her fluffy pink hair, one arm rubbing the other nervously. Her woollen covered body shaking in fear. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"Aries, are you okay?" Lucy asked quietly. The pink haired spirit glanced up with chocolate brown eyes, nodding slowly before shying away.

"I'm not like your other masters, Aries. I'm not even your master."

Aries' head shot up, a look of confusion and skepticism upon her face. Unfortunately for the little lamb, the worst case scenario rose into her head.

_"Oh no, she's going to sell me! She's going to sell me because I'm weak!"_ She felt like crying. Her eyes began welling up with tears. The market for Celestial keys wasn't the greatest one. Often, keys were just bought for decoration. Aries didn't want that. She wanted a purpose. She wanted a master to protect and be proud to fight for. Her head dropped when she realised she was never going to get this.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out, confusing the stellar mage. Before Lucy could question the sudden apology, Aries continued. Bringing a small pale hand to face to wipe her soaking wet cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry I'm weak. Y-You can sell m-me if you want to...I don't mind. I-I'm just happy the others are happy and safe..." She sniffed, turning her head away.

Lucy's look of confusion turned into a soft smile. She carefully walked over to the ram spirit, gently bringing her into a hug.

Aries gasped in shock, spluttering on tears. Her eyes widened as she gaped at the blonde human...embracing her. Her cold skin began to feel warm from the hug, her tears stopping as she blinked at the girl in front of her. Never in her life had she been hugged by a human. By other spirits, yes. But not by a human. She often feared to touch another human, despite the males that had hoarded Miss Karen, groping the poor ram spirit and touching her in inappropriate places. She would often be comforted by other spirits, it once used to be Leo before he was banished, then it was Gemini. Gemi and Mini tried their hardest to comfort her, she appreciated their effort. They weren't that someone she wished for, who had left because of her.

Yet, whenever she thought of hugging a human, she would believe that it would feel cold, and unloving. This hug, _this_ hug with _this _girl felt...felt so right. It was full of comfort, understanding and most of all, love.

Lucy broke away from the hug with a sweet smile upon her lips. Her soft, warm hands resting on Aries' shoulders.

"Aries. I will never sell you. I will never see you as weak. You are your own person, and every person is different. I was saying that I am not your master, but your friend. I'm making a bond of friendship with you, not a contract of slavery." The blonde explained. Aries stared, her lip quivering, her eyes opened wide in stunned awe.

_"She isn't like the others..."_

"So, will you, Aries, join our family?" Lucy asked, her arm outstretched and hand open in front of the shy spirit.

Aries glanced down at the Celestial mage's hand before looking up at that smile. That genuine smile.

_"A bond of friendship, not a contract of slavery."_ She repeated in her head. This girl wanted to be friends. She didn't see spirits as tools, Aries knew this from the battle earlier. She could even feel the love off of her spirits emitting off the blonde haired girl. She could sense their happiness, and joy. She could sense _**his**_ joy. This special Stellar mage loved and cared for her spirits, and they loved her right back. Being her owner- no. Being her _**friend**_ was truly her light at the end of her dark tunnel.

_"She truly cares for her spirits. Leo was right. There is always hope."_

And for the first time in her lifetime, Aries stood up straight and nodded confidently. Gently placing her hand on the blonde girl's and shook it in agreement.

"I'm happy you joined us, Aries. My name, if you haven't heard, is Lucy Heartfilia, but you can just call me Lucy. I'm so glad you can be part of our family." Lucy beamed, as she placed Aries' key on her ring set of keys. It glowing contently as the contract was made. Aries nodded, sheepishly shying away again.

"I-I'm happy too, M-Miss Lucy. I'm h-happy that I'm f-finally being owned b-by a caring owner." She sniffed, wiping her tears. Her tears of joy.

Lucy smiled.

"Of course. After all, you and all the spirits deserve only happiness. And-." She was unable to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a flash of golden light appearing by her right. She brought a hand to her eyes to shield them, before the light finally dispersed. Revealing a spiky, ginger haired man, a set of blue tint glasses upon his nose. He wore a simple suit with an open blazer and red tie.

"Loke...?" Lucy whispered, glaring at the spirit for the sudden interruption. However, her glare softened as she saw his mesmerised look.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But I had to come up as soon as you made a contract with her." He muttered a reply, turning to the blonde. Lucy was shocked to see tears brimming his eyes, but a grateful smile upon his lips.

"Leo." Aries whimpered. The spirit and the mage turned to face the ram spirit. Tears streaming down her cheeks non-stop. Yet, her brown eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Aries."

The two spirits flew into each other's arms, embracing each other for the first time in a long time. The two fell to their knees, but held onto each other. Aries was sobbing fully, gripping onto Loke like there was no tomorrow. Loke was crying too, hiccuping almost, as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry, Aries. I'm so sorry I left you. I only wanted to protect you." Loke cried, his voice muffled by the pink hair of Aries.

"It's my fault, Leo. I'm sorry. I should have been more assertive. It's my fault Miss Karen died and you got banished." Aries sobbed, unable to believe that she was finally with Leo again. Her dear Leo. Her dear, dear little kitten that she would hesitate to snuggle.

"No, it's not your fault. Karen was wrong to hurt you, I was only doing what I thought was right. She may have died, Aries. But it's in the past now." He brought the ram spirit closer, hugging her tighter. Not wanting to ever let her go again. When he had returned to the spirit world, he was unable to find her. Her realm had blocked her away from the other spirits, including himself. No matter how much he had argued with the Spirit King, despite him already treading on thin ice, he wasn't able to see the ram spirit. It hurt him so much knowing that he wasn't able to see Aries, that he had to wait longer.

But now, that wasn't the case.

"We're finally together again." He croaked, crying tears of joy as he was filled the scent of sweet strawberries and fresh wool.

Lucy watched, a pang of guilt striking in her heart as the two reunited spirits cried in each other's arms. Lucy felt so sorry for the two. For Aries, her line of abusive owners was only continued after what Loke had almost died to protect her from. Aries had to go alone, without her friend to support. And Loke, he was led to believe that his action not only caused misery and was a sin, but that he would never see the ram spirit again.

Lucy smiled though. Smiling with her own tears as she had reunited two spirits that cared for each other deeply.

Aries was so happy right now. She finally has a caring owner, and she was finally with Leo again. After he was banished, she was so alone. She cried many nights and days, wishing for him to return. Yet when he didn't, she only cried more. Her heart aching for the lion spirit that had done so much for her.

She had heard rumours from the other realms, rumours that the Leader of the Zodiac had returned, but she was unable to see if they were true. Angel's magic had restricted Aries to her realm, and her realm only. Most Celestial mages restrict their spirits so they won't interact with the 'enemy'. Miss Karen also did it to both her and Leo.

But now, that was in the past. Miss Karen was dead and Angel was arrested. Aries was finally free, and was free to be in the arms of her beloved lion.

Her beloved lion who had stood up for her, comforted her, and will continue to always stand by her. She choked on her sobs, as she cried of happiness.

Although he was a fierce, rough, fighting lion spirit, he was warm, protective, and gentle whenever it came to Aries. She loved that. She loved that he was only like that around her, and her only. It made her feel special.

Aries nuzzled the lion spirit's neck, her eyes squeezed shut, her cries growing silent, refusing to let go of him as she hugged him tight. She wanted to stay like this forever. She wanted to curl up next to him in the mornings. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her neck. She wanted him to love her, like she loved him.

And now, she was finally given the chance to say it.

"I...I...I love you, Leo..." Aries barely whispered, only just loud enough for Loke to hear. Lucy had heard, but pretended she didn't as she walked away. Mumbling an excuse of checking on Natsu, her cheeks glowing red but happy for her two friends.

Loke's eyes widened, but quickly softened as a small smile grew on his face. He gently pulled himself away from the hug, confusing the crying lamb.

She was about to cry again, fearing that she was rejected by the one person she let into her heart. However, she squeaked in surprise as Loke leaned his forehead on hers.

She was breathing heavily from crying, aching her throat and chest. She looked up, to see that his eyes were closed but his smile never faded. The same smile he always gave her, and only her. A gentle, reassuring smile that made her heart glow. Her body tingled, and her eyes overflowed with more tears that drenched her pale cheeks as he talked to her in a hushed tone. She smiled, her heart fluttering with happiness as felt Loke kiss her forehead as he held her close. Refusing to let her go.

"I know, Aries. And I'm never leaving your side. Ever."


End file.
